Computing systems often exchange information via communication networks. Some networks may grant, restrict, or refuse network access to a computing system depending upon the posture of the particular computing system. The posture of a computing system may include the operating system, drivers, applications, and various software or hardware components on the computing system, the security configuration and settings of the computing system, and other information regarding the state of the computing system. In some implementations, the posture may be assessed prior to granting access to a network. The posture assessment may be performed remotely based on information provided by the computing system, or locally by a component on the computing system.